five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Photo-Negative Mickey/Gallery
* FNaTI:F= Gameplay 46.png|Photo-Negative Mickey laying down in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. 39.png|Photo-Negative Mickey standing up in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. 95.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Character Prep 1 laying down with Suicide Mouse. 96.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Character Prep 1 standing up with Suicide Mouse. 1163.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area. 87.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer with Acephalous's head. Cam2 pnmickey3 not1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on another pose in the Meat Freezer. Meat Freezer PNM 1 blink.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer. Meat Freezer PNM 2 blink.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey on another pose under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer. Lounge head's.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's head in the Lounge with the other suits heads. Www.GIFCreator.me o57XuQ.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's jumpscare. (For some reason he has his Shade's aspect) output_aWgJ6l.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player while hiding. 527.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade peeking at the right door of the Office without the power and the flashlight on. output_mvMF4T.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player while the power is out. Meat Freezer PNM 1 edited.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey under the blinking light in the Meat Freezer (Edited) Cam2 pnmickey not1 edited.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer (Edited) 101.png|An Eyeless Photo-Negative Mickey head seen in "abandoned GOD" hallucination. Output RYwS0z.gif|Ditto, but with full animation. Title.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's Menu screen seen in Five nights At Treasure Island Remastered.... 154.png|Photo-Negative-Mickey Sitting In Lounge From Revision 1 245.png|Photo-Negative-Mickey At Lounge And Close To Office (Note) When He Is At The Office The Eyes Will Go Black Meaning He Ready For Killing The Player) 246.png|Photo-Negative-Mickey At Meat Freezer And Close To The Office (Note Same Concept At Lounge. dark.png|Texture Of Shadow Figure Of Photo-Negative-Mickey At Night 6 Office Old/Scrapped/Unused renders 202.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area (Old) 81.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area (Old) 86.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Lounge. (Old) Photo-Negative Mickey Right Side.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the right side of The Office (Old) 267.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the right side of The Office (Old) 79.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the left side of The Office (Old) 274.png|Photo-Negative Mickey at the left side of The Office (Old) output_E278Fk.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player (Old). Output rKRq4U.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking in Night 3's cutscene (Old). 82.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's head in Game Over screen (Old). Webp.net-gifmaker_(3).gif|Photo negative Mickey's jumpscare from the demo of the game for being idle for too long on the menu. Output_mm0ndv_by_puritysin-d8yzw64.gif|Beta P.N Mickey menu jumpscare. Menu 0001.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on the main menu. 1002.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on the Title Screen. (Old) 1008.png|Photo-Negative Mickey pulling his head off that occasionally flashes on the Title Screen. (Old) 790.png|Photo-Negative Mickey holding his head on the Title Screen. (Old) 258.png|Photo-Negative Mickey posing on the Title Screen. (Old) 260.png|Photo-Negative Mickey making another pose on the Title Screen. (Old) 111.png|Photo-Negative Mickey looking at the player for a split second on the Title Screen. (Old) 294.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's shade flashing on the Title Screen. (Old) 1009.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Oswald on the Title Screen. (Old) 1007.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with The Face on the Title Screen. (Old) 1010.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Classic Oswald on the Title Screen. (Old) Output FYb1al.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey throwing his head at the player in the Main Menu (Old). TitleNew.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew2.png|Photo-Negative Mickey pulling his head off that occasionally flashes on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey holding his head on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew10.png|Photo-Negative Mickey posing on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew7.png|Photo-Negative Mickey making another pose on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew8.png|Photo-Negative Mickey looking at the player for a split second on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew5.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Oswald on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew3.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with The Face on the Title Screen. (Old) TitleNew6.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with Classic Oswald on the Title Screen. (Old) Menu1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle. (Old) Menu3.png|Photo-Negative Mickey clenching his head. (Old) Menu2.png|Photo-Negative Mickey after he took his head off. (Old) mickey_idle_gif.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey revealing his hidden eyes. (Check True Mickey for more info). (Old) Title.PNG|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle in-game. (Old) 4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey Idle in the Menu. (Old) 13.png|Photo-Negative Mickey taking his head off. (Old) output_InT3nA.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey looking up at the player. (Old) output_ssVFjh.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey jumpscaring the player when idle. (Old) Misc 71.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's official promo. 27.png|An Eyeless Photo-Negative Suit that is seen when you start up the game (Anart's version). TitleNew6Bright.png|Photo-Negative Mickey and Classic Oswald on the title screen, brightened and saturated to slightly reveal Classic Oswald's normal textures. Five_Nights_at_Treasure_Island.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey in the game's promotional artwork, from Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez's version. Note the Walt Disney World mascot costume. TBmEE-4.png|An image from TGsEE (old) Etc NormalPNMTrailer.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in Original Trailer before turning in his Shade. DistortPNMTrailer.png|First Frame of Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade from Original Trailer and Jeffery's Game. DistortPNMCloserTrailer.png|Second Frame of Photo-Negative Mickey's Shade from Original Trailer and Jeffery's Game. Output_dI0M4m.gif|Ditto, full animation. output_st8g34.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Trailer. |-|NSaTI= Gameplay Misc. AO thumbnail.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey in the thumbnail for A:O Category:Suit Galleries Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Abandoned: Origins Category:Mickey